Tak Mengerti
by Scalytta
Summary: Sakata Gintoki tak mengerti. Mungkin karena otaknya yang terlalu bodoh, atau banyaknya masalah sehingga dirinya gagal memproses apa yang terjadi. Atau mungkin... karena dia menolak mengerti, takut untuk mengerti. / Jangan pergi / Spoiler FS Arc / HijiGin / Mind to RnR?
**Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Tak Mengerti** **© Scalytta**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Spoiler Farewell Shinsengumi arc, mencoba untuk tidak OOC, self beta, author baper.**

 **Please enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"It means saying goodbye, to the Shinsengumi we once were." - Yamazaki Sagaru**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku punya beberapa sake enak di situ. Aku tidak suka minum dengan orang lain, jadi terkadang aku datang ke sini untuk minum sendiri." Hijikata Toushiro menjelaskan. Jeda sejenak. Gintoki tak membalas maupun menatap lawan bicaranya. Fokusnya entah mengapa hanya tertuju pada meja kayu yang menjadi alas kedua lengannya. Ada perasaan mengganjal di hati. Ada sesuatu aneh yang berdesir di dada. Kenapa ini?

"Kau boleh meminumnya," lanjut wakil komandan Shinsengumi, bukan, bukan. Dia bukan lagi seorang wakil komandan, maupun anggota Shinsengumi. Gintoki harus terbiasa akan hal itu. Meski sebenarnya dia tak ada waktu untuk membiasakan diri. Yang harus dibiasakannya sekarang mungkin adalah ganjalan hatinya yang entah mengapa semakin terasa setelah Hijikata mengucapkan kalimat itu. Mata yang tadi asik memerhatikan kayu coklat bahan meja refleks melirik ke wajah orang di sampingnya.

Di pandangan bola merahnya, Gintoki menangkap sosok Hijikata yang memainkan rokok diapitan jarinya. Menggerakkan batangan racun itu ke atas dan ke bawah, membuat abu yang berkumpul di ujung berjatuhan di atas asbak. Mata biru tajamnya tak sekalipun melihat ke arah Gintoki. Entah dia sedang fokus pada rokok yang dimainkan, ataukah sengaja menghindari bertatap mata dengannya, Gintoki tak mengerti.

"Setelah kau menghabiskan semuanya, aku akan kembali."

Sakata Gintoki tak mengerti. Dan dua suku kata 'tak mengerti' itu tidak hanya ditujukan untuk sikap Hijikata padanya, maupun pada perasaan sesak yang dialami. Banyak hal-hal yang tidak ia pahami yang semakin bermunculan. Perkataan itu, entah kenapa Gintoki merasa bahwa Hijikata tidak sedang berjanji, entah kenapa rambut keriting itu merasa bahwa Hijikata tidak sedang meyakinkan Gintoki bahwa dia akan kembali. Lebih seperti, laki-laki berponi V itu sedang meyakinkan _dirinya_ sendiri. Dan itu membuat Gintoki semakin _tak mengerti_.

Memilih bersikap apatis seperti biasa, samurai berpedang kayu memasang ekspresi santainya. Senyum tulus terukir tipis. Biarlah ia tak mengerti. Biarlah ia mengapresiasi waktu yang sangat terbatas ini. Berdua dengan pria yang ditakuti sebagai wakil komandan iblis tanpa bertengkar merupakan sebuah momen langka, _terlampau langka_. Karena itu, ia ingin menikmatinya sebisa mungkin. Ia tak ingin pusing-pusing memikirkan gejolak yang semakin tak mengenakkan setiap kali mengingat berapa waktu yang tersedia untuk mereka berdua.

Dua porsi menu berbeda dihidangkan.

Mangkuk yang terisi penuh ditukar.

Sakata Gintoki dan Hijikata Toushiro tertawa. Tawa renyah nan tulus yang meledak untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama mereka bertemu.

Tawa yang begitu murni.

Yang entah mengapa begitu menyayat hati.

Sakata Gintoki berusaha keras memertahankan posisi tangan agar tak bergerak dan mencengkram kuat denyut di dadanya.

.

* * *

.

Selesai dengan acara bertukar makanan menjijikkan, mereka berdua memilih berbincang ringan sedikit lebih lama hingga Hijikata Toushiro mengecek waktu dan memilih menyudahi obrolan mereka.

"Sudah waktunya."

"Oh."

Lagi-lagi perasaan itu datang. Ia seakan kehabisan kata, dan hanya bisa ber-oh ria seraya menahan rasa tidak enak di ujung tenggorokannya.

 _Jangan pergi_.

"Biar kuantar," ujarnya.

Hijikata melirik sebentar sebelum kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduk semula. Punggungnya menatap Gintoki. Gintoki _menatap_ punggungnya.

 _Jangan pergi._

Sakata Gintoki menyusul berdiri. Berjalan lambat mengikuti langkah Hijikata menuju pintu keluar kedai. Berjalan terus selama beberapa menit. Tak ada perbincangan sama sekali antara mereka.

Perasaan bergejolak itu masih ada. Makin lama, Gintoki makin mengerti. Ini berbeda dari ketika ia harus memersiapkan diri memenggal kepala gurunya sendiri, pun berbeda dari perasaan ketika ia melihat si nenek tua sekarat di depan nisan kakeknya. Ini berbeda. Tidak seperti ketika ia berhadapan dengan rival lamanya setelah sepuluh tahun, atau perasaan saat dia tak bisa berbuat apapun dan membiarkan seekor gorilla ditangkap di depan matanya.

Iya, ini berbeda.

Dan Sakata Gintoki menyadari betapa pengecutnya dia.

Langkahnya terhenti. Membiarkan Hijikata Toushiro memiliki jarak beberapa ratus sentimeter di depannya. Mungkin mantan wakil Shinsengumi itu merasakan sosok di belakangnya tak lagi mengekor, sehingga dia secara otomatis ikut menghentikan langkah. Belum sempat laki-laki berambut hitam lurus membalikkan punggung dan bertanya ada apa, suara dibelakangnya sudah menginterupsi.

"Ah, dompetku ketinggalan!" seru Gintoki seakan-akan seluruh jiwanya ikut tertinggal di sana.

Hijikata tak jadi berbalik, ia pertahankan posisinya memunggungi laki-laki berambut silver berantakan, membuat pihak yang dipunggungi tak dapat melihat ekspresinya sama sekali.

Gintoki memang pengecut.

Dia seorang pengecut karena merasa bersyukur Hijikata tidak menatapnya.

"Kalau sampai dompetku hilang, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh Kagura. _Nee_ , Hijikata- _kun_ , bisa tunggu sebentar? Aku janji akan kembali," ocehnya panjang lebar. Mencoba memberikan kesan menyebalkan seperti biasa.

 _Aku akan kembali_.

Hijikata menghela napas, kemudian berkata, "Hah! Jangan berlagak seakan-akan dompetmu ada isinya, dasar keriting!"

"Oi oi, apa maksudmu huh?! Tentu saja dompetku ada isinya! Dan jangan menjelek-jelekkan rambutku!"

" _Halah_! Paling juga isinya maksimal 300 yen."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau menantangku?!"

"Kau pikir aku takut?!"

"Maju sini!"

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah kembali berhadapan. Kain yukata di bagian leher ditarik kuat-kuat oleh masing-masing lawan bicara. _Ah,_ pertengkaran seperti biasa.

 _Yang mungkin akan menjadi terakhir kali._

Mendadak, Gintoki melepaskan cengkramannya pada yukata milik Hijikata. Tubuhnya kini balas berbalik. Sehingga posisi mereka bertukar. Gintoki memunggungi Hijikata.

"Biarkan aku mengambil dompetku sebentar," ucapnya. Entah mengapa terdengar memohon.

Hijikata ikut berbalik, membuat mereka berdua saling berpunggungan. Pemilik surai hitam menyalakan rokoknya. Menghisap asap pembunuh dalam-dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu," jawabnya.

Gintoki mengepalkan tangannya—yang jelas tak akan dilihat orang dibelakangnya.

"Walau lima menit?"

"Aku tidak akan menunggu," jawabnya lagi.

Gintoki tak langsung membalas. Tatapannya mati, jantungnya berdegup kencang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

.

Dia memang pengecut.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia coba tenangkan diri. Dalam hati ia berharap agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

"Hijika—,"

"Pergilah."

"Eh?"

Pria berambut silver keriting hampir saja refleks membalikkan badan untuk bertanya akan maksud dari perkataan mantan polisi di belakangnya. Pergi? Hijikata mengusirnya?

"Kaubilang mau mengambil dompet, 'kan?" tanyanya retoris.

Gintoki membuka mulutnya, bermaksud menjawab. Tapi entah kenapa, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Suaranya tak mau keluar. Napasnya lagi-lagi sesak.

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat Kondo- _san_ dan lainnya. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu," Hijikata melanjutkan tanpa ampun.

 _Jangan pergi._

"Oh, kau tidak mau menungguku?" Gintoki tak mengenali suaranya sendiri.

".…"

"Begitu."

Dia tersenyum miris. Tak berbalik sedikitpun, Gintoki mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Hijikata. Dia mengerti, Hijikata tak ingin diantar. Dia mengerti, Hijikata tak ingin ada lagi kata perpisahan. Ini sudah cukup. Kebersamaan mereka sudah terlalu lama. Jika diteruskan… mungkin mereka sama-sama akan mengkhianati waktu. Gintoki mengerti.

"Yorozuya."

Langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika mendengar pria berponi V memanggilnya. Jarak mereka masih belum terlalu jauh, meski begitu, mereka tetap tak punya niatan untuk saling membalikkan badan. Karena Gintoki _mengerti_.

Gintoki merasa ada sesuatu melayang di atas kepalanya. Ketika menengadah, kedua tangannya refleks diangkat demi menerima benda berwarna hitam yang dilempar dari belakang dan melewati kepalanya.

 _Itu dompetnya._

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Hijikata sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya secara mantap. Meninggalkan Gintoki yang berdiri mematung seperti orang linglung.

 _Oh_.

Begitu.

Bukan Sakata Gintoki yang mengerti, melainkan Hijikata Toushiro. Bahkan sejak dia menemukan pria yang sedikit lebih besar darinya duduk di depan gerbang markas Shinsengumi ketika hujan seperti orang bodoh. Hijikata Toushiro mengerti.

.

Gintoki tak ingin mengantarnya pergi.

* * *

.

" _Gin-_ san, _kau tidak ikut melihat keberangkatan Shogun-_ sama _?"_

 _._

" _Gin-san, aku dan Kagura-_ chan _ingin melihat pemakaman Shogun_ -sama . _Kagura sepertinya sangat khawatir pada_ Soyo- _hime. Kauikut?_

 _._

" _Gintoki, kau tidak perlu takut. Aku dan Elizabeth punya rencana. Pergilah."_

 _._

* * *

Sakata Gintoki adalah pengecut. Pengecut yang tak berani melihat orang yang ia coba lindungi pergi. Pengecut yang tak berani merasakan sakit hati. Pengecut yang takut mengulang masa lalu.

.

" _SHOUYOU-_ SENSEI!"

" _HENTIKAN! GINTOKI!"_

" _Kenapa? Kenapa kau memilihku?"_

 _._

* * *

" _Aku mencoba melindungi keduanya. Dan yang terjadi adalah aku kehilangan keduanya."_

 _._

Sakata Gintoki adalah pengecut, penakut. Ia takut dinding yang dia bangun bertahun-tahun runtuh begitu saja. Ia takut topeng yang ia kenakan retak begitu saja. Ia takut hati yang terkunci rapat terbuka begitu saja.

Dan Hijikata Toushiro mengerti.

Karena mereka sama, karena mereka memiliki penderitaan serupa. Hijikata Toushiro mengerti.

"Sial!"

 _Jangan pergi._

Tanah kotor berlumpur dipeluknya.

.

.

 _End_

* * *

 _A/N :_ Haha... apa ini... hahaha... hiks... hiks...

Yang kurang _mudeng_ sama cerita ini, di sini tuh Gintoki gamau nganter Hijikata sampai kapal karena takut baper, dan dia pake alesan dompet ketinggalan. Padahal dompetnya emang sengaja ditinggal dan Hijikata ngambil tuh dompet. Iya, ini cuma delusi saya yang gregetan karena Gintoki cuma nemenin Hijikata makan bareng :"") tapi gapapa, saya puas hatinya dirobek-robek sama tawa mereka.

Author benar-benar gagal _move on_ dari ini arc satu. Hijikata pergi... berasa _Shinsengumi dake ga inai Edo_ /woi

Ada yang senasib dengan saya? Mari bermaso ria yeah! #ga

.

 _Last but not least, mind to RnR?_


End file.
